Las reliquias del tiempo
by Izzlle
Summary: Cuatro reinos. Cuatro piedras. Un destino que los unirá y del cual no podrán escapar. La fuerza les unirá para defender lo que más aman. Sobre todo: ShinichiXRan HeijiXKazuha y en menor medida KaitoXAoko.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas! Aquí les traigo una historia de Detective Conan, aunque en un universo paralelo. No tiene nada que ver con la serie en sí pero esperamos que os guste y dejen reviews ^-^. Es un fic conjunto con **HermyEvansBlack**. Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**LAS RELIQUIAS DEL TIEMPO**

_PRÓLOGO_

_Cuenta la leyenda que hubo un tiempo, en el cual, el mundo sufría una época de penurias y guerras. Esto preocupaba de sobre manera, al jefe de los dioses, el cual decidió llamar a sus cuatro dioses de confianza: al dios de la música, a la diosa de la guerra, a la diosa de la naturaleza y a la diosa de la belleza. Después de un reunión muy debatida, el jefe de los dioses, decidió otorgarle a cada uno un poder especial. Al dios de la música decidió otorgarle una piedra dorada, a la diosa de la guerra una piedra plateada, a la diosa de la naturaleza una piedra verde y por último, a la diosa de la belleza le fue otorgada una piedra azul._

_Con el tiempo los dioses se dieron cuenta que los problemas aumentaban y despertaba un poder de ambición en el pueblo por el poder de las piedras e incluso les fueron arrebatadas por un mismo grupo de individuos provocando el caos. Por ello, los dioses decidieron, tras recuperar las piedras, esconderlas y así evitar que la ambición humana pudiera volver a adueñarse de ellas y provocar destrucción. Los cuatro dioses, cada uno por su lado, decidió esconderlas en lugares completamente diferentes pero que a su vez tuvieran un punto de conexión._

_La piedra dorada fue escondida en lo alto de la montaña situada al oeste, la piedra plateada fue escondida en una mina de diamantes, la piedra verde, por su parte, fue ocultada en un frondoso bosque y por último, la piedra azul se ocultó en el mar. A pesar de haberlas ocultado fue encontradas por cuatro personas de sentimientos nobles, a los cuales, los dioses, les pidieron que se encargarán de proteger las piedras y que nunca las unieran. _

Al cabo del tiempo, se formaron cuatro reinos casualmente gobernados por los conocedores de las piedras. Que habían sido transformadas en objetos. El reino de Rose Land situado al norte del continente se caracterizaba por su frondosos bosques y por su maravillosa vegetación; Adhares era el reino situado al sur y caracterizado por la elegancia y belleza de todos sus habitantes, en el oeste se encontraba Rengiar, cuyas gentes poseían increíbles dotes artísticas y por último, Atelia, situado al este y cuyo ejército era el mejor de todo el continente.

Fueron tiempos de paz y armonía que todos pensaron que durarían para siempre…


	2. Capítulo uno

Aquí os dejamos la siguente parte de nuestra historia. Gracias a **Lady Paper** por su review. Esperamos que os guste y que dejéis algún que otro comentario.

* * *

_CAPITULO 1_

En el séptimo día del mes cuarto del año de la luna, el reino de Roseland estaba de celebración: la reina Eri había dado a luz a su primogénita. El rey Kogoro, había ordenado a todos los habitantes del reino a reunirse en los terrenos del palacio para festejar el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa. En los jardines del lugar se escuchaban vítores y alabanzas hacia la nueva integrante de la familia real, lo que aquellos no sabían era que, en el interior del castillo, se había desatado una tormenta.

La mujer de confianza de la reina, Jodie, había llegado con malas noticias a palacio. Un ejército de más de diez mil integrantes se acercaba a paso firme a las fronteras del reino; no era un ejército cualquiera, sino el ejercito formado y dirigido por la hechicera Vermouth. Los rumores que habían azotado el conteniente relataban que un gran grupo de personas se habían unido a una especie de organización que pretendía atacar y controlar los cuatro reinos, pero como tras mucho tiempo no hubo ningún intento de penetrar en sus fronteras, los reyes de los cuatro reinos dejaron de darle importancia a dichos rumores.

Los reyes, tras escuchar las malas noticias, decidieron evacuar a todo aquel que se encontrara en el palacio. Eri miró consternada a su pequeña, dormida entre sus brazos, y se encaminó hacia su alcoba seguida por su esposo. Allí tras dejar a su pequeña en la cuna, miró a su marido seria.

-Querido, sé que es muy pronto pero creo que ya es hora de dárselo.

-Pero Eri, estoy seguro que tenemos posibilidades… He mandado un mensajero a Atelia, seguro que nuestros amigos nos ayudan.

-¡Sabes que eso no es posible! –inquirió- Es demasiado tarde, no llegarán a tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido de trompeta les avisó de la inminente llegada de los enemigos. Muy a su pesar, el rey ordenó a su mujer coger a la pequeña y bajarla a los túneles subterráneos mientras él iba en busca de algo. Eri, siguió las instrucciones de su esposo y una vez allí se encontró con Jodie. La mujer intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con la reina, sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza tanto como lo que le dolía dar ese paso. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rey Kogoro llegó a ese mismo lugar sosteniendo es sus manos un collar. Se acercó a la pequeña depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-¿Eso es…?- Eri lo miró sorprendida.

-Creo que es mejor que lo lleve consigo por si acaso. –Sonrió tristemente colocando el collar alrededor del cuello de la pequeña.

-Querido…-La mujer luchaba por retener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Kogoro abrazó a su mujer, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Jodie los miraba apenada, separarse de su hija recién nacida iba a ser un paso difícil de dar, aunque sabían que debían hacerlo si querían salvarla. Eri se separo de su esposo y se acercó a la joven, cediéndole a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

-Llévatela. –Dijo- Algún día, cuando crezca, volverá a este reino y lo entenderá todo.

Jodie asintió sin poder mirarla a los ojos y se puso en marcha. Sólo echó atrás una vez, para ver como aquellos padres, entre lágrimas, veían marchar a su hija.

Corrió por los bosques cercanos al palacio intentando no despertar a la dulce niña que llevaba en sus brazos. Había pasado desapercibida escondiéndose entre los árboles; había corrido sin parar, tanto que se encontraba cerca de la frontera con el reino Rengiar. Un atisbo de esperanza surgió en ella, pero no duró mucho. Sintió crujidos a su espalda y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Intento correr con mayor velocidad pero sus piernas no les respondían. El sol estaba a punto de asomarse por el horizonte cuando, en un último esfuerzo, escondió a la pequeña entre unos matorrales cerca de un río y se alejo todo lo que pudo del lugar.

Un hombre de mediana edad caminaba cabizbajo cerca de las fronteras de Rengiar. Su mujer había dado a luz un bebé sin vida. Suspiró, ya estaba amaneciendo y su esposa aún seguía inconsciente. Sin darse cuenta atravesó la frontera y tropezó con algo. Al darse la vuelta su rostro palideció al ver a una muchacha rubia llena de sangre. Se acercó a socorrerla pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y estaba muerta. Retrocedió asustado pensando en avisar a la guardia real cuando escuchó un llanto.

Giró la cabeza, siguiendo el sonido de aquel llanto hasta llegar al río. Junto a éste, escondida entre unos matorrales, encontró a una pequeña recién nacida. La cogió en brazos intentando calmar su llanto y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Caminó alegándose del lugar a toda prisa hacia su casa percatándose del objeto que la pequeña llevaba consigo.

Entró a en su casa sonriente y le acercó el bebé a su esposa, ya consciente. Se sentó a su lado fingiendo la felicidad típica de un padre al ver su nuevo hijo sintiendo el collar que le había quitado al bebé en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Heizo…-sonrió la mujer- ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?

Un chico de apenas dos años apareció al lado de la mujer, abrazándola con ternura y mirando a la pequeña.

-Mami, mami… tiene los ojos del mismo color que las flores que te gustan.- Balbuceó

-Tienes razón, Heiji…-rió abrazando a los dos pequeños- Entonces te llamaremos Ran, como mi flor favorita.

* * *

Intentaremos subir un capítulo cada domingo, pero teniendo en cuenta que se avecina la época de exámenes no prometemos nada. Un saludo de parte de **HermyEvansBlac** y mío ^^


	3. Capítulo dos

_¡Buenas noches! Os dejamos otro capitulito más de este fic. _**HermyEvansBlack **y yo os agradecemos de corazón los reviews y los ánimos, pero tenemos que avisar que el siguiente capítulo tardará en llegar ya que acabamos de entrar en el mes de exámenes y estamos hasta arriba -_-

Aún con todo, no olvidéis de dejarnos algún review y esperamos que os guste este capitulito. Chao~ ^-^

* * *

_CAPITULO 2_

Veinte años más tarde…

Un joven de ojos azules se paró frente a la inmensa construcción que había delante de él. Un precioso y enorme palacio de color blanco inmaculado, con varios torreones azules picudos que intentaban llegar al cielo. Le habían citado allí los dueños de aquel palacio para tratar un tema de gran importancia, el cumpleaños de su primogénita supuso. EL joven empezó a caminar, acompañado por su fiel vasallo, recorriendo los inmensos jardines de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la gran puerta de entrada. Allí les recibió una de las criadas, que tras hacer una reverencia, les indicó amablemente que les siguieran hasta la sala de reuniones. Subieron las grandes escalinatas del hall y se encaminaron por largos pasillos repletos de cuadros, jarrones y lámparas de araña. El joven bajó la vista a la alfombra granate que pisaban sus pies. No era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar, de pequeño solía visitar a los monarcas con sus padres para lo que éstos llamaban "socializar". No se dio cuenta cuando la joven criada detuvo el paso delante de una gran puerta de madera, por lo que casi chocó con ella. Agarró con fuerza los pomos dorados y la abrió con algo de esfuerzo.

-¡Oh! Mirad quien ha llegado, nuestro querido Shinichi. –la voz del Rey Ginshiro sonó por toda la habitación- Ven aquí, hijo. No sabía que ibas a llegar tan pronto.

El joven hizo una reverencia antes de avanzar hacia el interior de la habitación. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa tanto al rey como a su esposa, situada a su lado.

-Os veo igual de energético que siempre, majestad.

-Vamos, vamos. Te conozco desde que eras un crio, déjate de formalidades.- el hombre avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó de forma paternal- Has crecido mucho, seguro que se sorprende cuando te vea.

-Ese es uno de los motivos de mi temprana llegada. –sonrió con dulzura mientras correspondía al abrazo- Ya sabe que mañana es un día importante.

-Mucho, hijo. Más de lo que te imaginas.-El rey se separó de él y volvió a sentarse en su trono, tomando la mano de su esposa- El mensajero que llegó de tu reino nos informó de que vendrías acompañado por tus padres, ¿les ha pasado algo? –Su tono de voz se volvió algo más serio-

-No se preocupe, están bien. Mi padre contrajo un leve catarro y mi madre decidió quedarse para cuidarlo.

-Tan natural en ella. –la dulce voz de la reina sonó por primera vez.- Te has vuelto muy apuesto, pequeño Shinichi.

El joven solo pudo sonreír mientras se revolvía un poco el pelo, avergonzado. Tal vez ese traje negro de caballero había sido una mala elección. Su madre se había encargado personalmente de elegir su ropa para aquel viaje al reino vecino, incluso le había detallado en una nota el atuendo para cada día.

-Majestad. –la puerta tras ellos se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a un hombre bien entrado en edad, con el pelo canoso pero fornido.- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar con vos sobre ese tema…

Shinichi pudo escuchar como Ginshiro soltó algo parecido a un bufido y como su mujer, disimuladamente, le propinaba un ligero codazo.

-Está bien, está bien. –rechistó- Shinichi, hijo, mañana hablaremos del asunto. Ahora ve a descansar.

Shinichi asintió con la cabeza, y tras una elegante reverencia a los reyes, salió de la habitación. Su vasallo, se ofreció a acompañarle a la que sería su habitación por varios días pero él se negó. Quería pasear por aquellos preciosos jardines y tal vez, encontrar a su amiga. Tras indicar al vasallo que fuera a descansar, se encaminó de vuelta al hall del palacio. Mientras caminaba ensimismado, podía escuchar los murmullos de las criadas que se encontraba a su paso, "_Definitivamente, este no es el atuendo adecuado_" pensó con una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Una vez fuera del palacio, inspiró hondo y se relajó por completo. Por los jardines no solía haber nadie, ya que la princesa se encargaba ella misma del cuidado de aquel y tenía prohibido que tanto los soldados como los otros criados pasaran por allí sin su permiso.

Caminó apreciando el trabajo de su amiga, hasta llegar su lugar favorito. Justo en la parte central del jardín había una gran fuente decorada con ángeles, flores y ondulaciones que imitaban las olas marinas.

-¿Shinichi?- La animada e inconfundible voz de su amiga hizo que se volviera a un lado- ¡Shinichi, cuánto tiempo!

Una joven de pelo castaño, recogido con un lazo, se agarró las enaguas del vestido y corrió hacia él todo lo rápido que pudo. El joven por su parte, avanzó hacia ella para acortar distancias y evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Estás tan hermosa como de costumbre, Kazuha. –la abrazó con cariño- ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Ah… esto nada. –la joven desvió la mirada hacia un joven vestido con el atuendo de la guardia real- Me estaba escoltando, ya sabes.

-¿Ah, sí? –el joven ladeó la cabeza para ver al muchacho que se alejaba del lugar- Lleva el uniforme de los generales, ¿un general haciendo de escolta? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? –la mirada del joven mostraba una gran preocupación-

-No, no. De verdad, era solamente una pequeña escolta. Mi padre se ha empeñado en que siempre lleve a alguien conmigo, por si acaso. –sonrío la joven- Entonces, ¿has venido para mi cumpleaños?

-¡Por supuesto! Nunca me perdería un cumpleaños tuyo, mucho menos tu diecinueve cumpleaños. –le tiró suavemente de la nariz- Vieja.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. –Kazuha infló los mofletes molesta- Tú tienes veintidós, el viejo aquí eres tú.

Shinichi rió, su amiga era tan fácil de fastidiar. Siempre había sido muy inocente y a él le gustaba provocarla de vez en cuando, aun así, desde el momento en el que se conocieron, forjaron una preciosa amistad.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, señal de que su día de trabajo había terminado. Trabajar en la guardia real no era cansado en esa época, no había enemistades ni guerras que luchar, por lo que su trabajo se simplificaba a recorrer el palacio y asegurarse de que la familia real estuviera en perfectas condiciones. A paso ligero, se encaminó a su humilde casa. A pesar de ser general de la guardia real y de ser bien pagado por sus servicios a la corona, seguía viviendo de manera humilde. Una simple casa de tres habitaciones, cocina y baño, para él y para su hermana era más que suficiente. Abrió la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro, y tras cerrar, alzó la vista para contemplar unos ojos violáceos que lo miraban mientras su portadora le sonreía.

-Bienvenido a casa, hermano. ¿Qué tal el día? –se acercó a él-

-Como siempre. –se estiró y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo a su joven hermana- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con las otras chicas en el taller?

- Muy bien. –sonrío encaminándose de nuevo a la cocina- Como mañana es el cumpleaños de la princesa, hemos estado liadas con las decoraciones.

Su hermana siguió relatándole su divertido día con las chicas de la ciudad, mientras él la escuchaba recordaba las palabras anteriormente dichas por esta: "El cumpleaños de la princesa". La joven y bella princesa Kazuha Toyama cumpliría diecinueve años, ya echa una mujer, seguramente sus padres estuvieran buscándole pretendiente, de ahí la orden de duplicar la guardia ese día, por si algún descarado se atrevía a echar a perder aquella oportunidad de los jóvenes de provecho de cortejarla. "_Algún descarado, ¿eh?..._" sonrió para sí "_No podría dejar que un don nadie cortejara a la princesa… ella se merece algo especial_." Sacudió la cabeza decidiendo zanjar el tema y atender a la divertida historia que le contaba su pequeña hermana Ran.


End file.
